Ikki Kawamura
Ikki Kawamura (一輝川村, Ikki Kawamura) is a monk from The Temple of Northern Star, a place known for it's legendary warrior monks and the martial art known as Red Heaven. Ikki himself is one of the youngest masters of the style but has an issue with being blinded with pride. Appearence Ikki dresses and looks like many of the other monks. He has no hair as it was shaven when he joined the temple and is shaven every morning to keep it as it is, he wears the same robes but due to his rank the colour is different and he doesn't have the cloak monks at the temple gain once reaching the rank of Spirit Master. His eyes are magically crafted giving him the ability to see and see through illusions and tricks at the cost of loosing his ability to cry (he also can't feel anything touching them). Personality Ikki generally is a nice and cheerful monk known for helping anyone that needs it. He also has a dark side, no bandits or criminals inhabit the area around his temple and he is very proud of his temple and it's martial art. So much so he will seek out those who "taint" it with other fighting styles. History Ikki dislikes talking about his past as in his opinion it "Distracts us from the present". What is know he was found outside the temple gates as a young boy starving and beaten, he never told the monks what happened but they guessed he was abused as a child and ran away. Synopsis Magic & Abilities *'Incredible strength:' Due to his training Ikki's strength is right up there with the greatest warriors. His main area of his strength is his legs though as his fighting style focuses mainly on kicking techniques. *'Incredible Speed:' Ikki can move at serious speed using his leg strength to push him along crossing huge gaps in seconds. He incorperates this into his fighting style allowing him to hit hard and fast. *'Immense Durability:' After years of training Ikki has become incredibly durable able to take some serious damage before going down. This was mainly because his first master was the roughest trainer in the temple known for full contact sparring even with new members of the temple. *'Incredible Stamina:' *'Impressive Reflexes:' *'Amazing Agility:' *'Master Martial Artist:' Ikki is a master of the fighting style known as The Art of Heaven on Mortal Lands along with one of it's sister styles The Art of Heaven above Mortal Lands. making his fighting style incredibly dynamic and powerful. He can use multiple rapid aerial kicks followed by a barrage of ground based kicks, he can also a great veriaty of punches as well. *'Weapons Expert:' Despite being a unarmed fighter Ikki does have some expertise in a veriaty of weapons like swords, staves, spears, maces and rope weapons. He however prefers unarmed combat so these skills aren't really at their peak. *'Elemental Martial Arts:' *'Sword Magic:' Equipment Trivia Category:Male Category:Monk Category:Mage Category:Sword user Category:Swordsman Category:Martial Artist